Eleonora (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning!" *'Afternoon:' "Hi." *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "Can't get to sleep? How about sing a lullaby?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Let's see... A Borscht for me? Thank you." *'Loved:' "Oh, how nice. This is a precious gift. Thank you kindly." *'Liked:' "Wow! Thank you very much. So good." *'Neutral:' "Hehe. Thank you." *'Dislike:' "That looks kinda funky..." *'Hates:' "This is harassing me, player!" *'Horror:' "Is this a gift? I really don't like this at all." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I wouldn't feel right accepting another gift today." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? I completely forgot what day is today. Thank you, though. I like it!" 'Friendship' *'White:' "Did you come to help for visiting?" *'Black:' "You don't need to overexert yourself. You need to live within your means." *'Blue:' "Even if your love cools, mine will never change. I mean it. Believe me." *'Purple:' "My hobbies? I like to give myself a new look. It's always changing, so that never gets boring." *'Yellow:' "Even if your love cool weather, my face will never change. I mean it. Believe me." *'Orange:' "Do you like being with me? Your expression makes me wonder. Maybe it's just my imagination." *'Teal:' "People say I've been sighing a lot these days... It's like I'm pining for something." *'Green:' "Player, don't even talk to me right now. I'm so mad, I can't see straight." *'Pink:' "I've been really distracted lately. I keep making careless mistakes. It seems to happen the most when you're around..." *'Red:' "Hehe. Compared to your beauty, jewels are but mere rocks. I tell no lies. I've gotten the most beautiful jewel in the world." *'Rainbow:' "We're so happy together. I almost wish I could share this happiness." 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' "I like how my hands don't go numb from cold in spring." *'Late Spring:' "I like seeing flowers in the day, but I love the smell of them at night." *'Early Summer:' "This is the season where the greenery becomes livelier. Everything glitters after it rains." *'Late Summer:' "It's getting hotter. At least it's still nice and cool in the mine." *'Early Autumn:' "Ah, it's chilly!" *'Late Autumn:' "November is ending soon. It's getting cooler day by day. It won't be long before December." *'Early Winter:' "It's hard to wake up during this season." *'Late Winter:' "When it looks cold outside, it makes me wanna hide inside until spring!" 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "Such nice weather today." *'Cloudy:' "It's neither hot, nor cold. The weather is calm." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are good for personal reflection." *'Snowy:' "Wow, it's so cold! Soup is especially tasty on a day like this!" 'Festival' *'Christmas': "Hello. Today's a special day... C'mon, let's start. Let's make it a night to remember." **'Yes:' "I knew it, player! I'm looking forward to it." **'No:' "Wait—what?! Whatever. See ya later!" (Eleonora leaves) *'White Day:' "Thank you, player. Today is White Day." *'Valentine's Day:' "Today is the day when girls give boys chocolates, isn't it? Okay. Today I'm going to give some only to you, player.... Hehe. Well, see you around." 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before Married:' "Ah, it's not too long until the wedding... I'm the most beautiful girl in this town. After all, you're a good-looking man." *'Having a Child:' "Hehe. Oh, we have a baby... What a surprise! It must look just like both of us. I'm looking forward to seeing the baby." *'Having another Child:' "Hehe. Our baby is in my belly... It hurts. Ugh, I hope the baby comes soon!" *'After Childbirth:' "Child resembles you. How cute! Haha." *'First Child grows up:' "Child is a good kid." *'Second Child grows up:' "Our second child is grown up now. I'm so lucky to have both Child and Child beside me." Script 2 *'Before Married:' "Congratulations! I hope you will live happily ever after." *'Having a Child:' "I heard you're having a baby. Good luck!" *'Having another Child:' "I heard you're having another child. Good luck, and make an even bigger family!" *'After Childbirth:' "Oh, your baby is born? Congratulations!" *'First Child grows up:' "How is your child? I love how inquisitive children are." *'Second Child grows up:' "Bringing up a child can be difficult, but don't give up." 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "I'm so happy! I love pets, player." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Is this your animal at the farm? Wow." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on your victory!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Too bad. Maybe next time." *'Talk too Much:' "How are you today?" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes